Favourite Style
by YamiKoi
Summary: Nero, Lady and Trish are arguing over which fighting style Dante prefers so they decide to ask him. Unfortunately there seems to be some miscommunication problems. Comedy. Sexual suggestions. Implied Dante x Nero


This is a very short comedy fiction! Also my very first Devil May Cry fiction (if you can really call it that since it's so short ^-^')!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Devil May Cry!

**Favourite Style**

The heat from outside filled the Devil May Cry office warming the piles of greasy old pizza boxes and accenting their smell through the room into a stomach churning stench. The rickety ceiling fan creaked loudly and slowly dangerously close to falling down, the slow pace doing nothing to cool down the office from the early afternoon heat. The inside of the usually quiet Devil May Cry office was filled arguing as three occupants shouted at one another each putting forth their own opinions. Not allowing the others to speak they each desperately attempting to shout over each other to be heard. The three sat on the battered couch occasionally snatching up a slice of pizza they had stolen from the fridge from the plate on the equally battered table before them and gulping down the stolen beers as well.

Lady slammed down her beer can the brown liquid teetering dangerously over the edge silencing the other two occupants her bi-coloured eyes glaring at the man and woman before her. "Please, it's so obvious that it's Gunslinger. Have you seen how often Dante uses them in battle? Guns are obviously his favourite weapon so its _has_ to be the Gunslinger." Lady stated tearing off another bite of pizza with her teeth once she had finished and rolling her eyes.

Trish scoffed in return. "Shows what you know, it's Swordmaster. Dante has so many different devil arms he has to use learn how to use them to their full advantage. Not to mention the fact that he never leaves this place without Rebellion. He swings that sword around so much and keeps it close it's practically a third arm to the man." Trish swung her arm around to emphasise her point mocking Dante's moves, the liquid in the beer can sloshed over the edge splashing onto the floor by her feet but she paid it no mind other than licking up the liquid that was running down her arm. "His best skills obviously lie in the sword and devil arms so there's no denying it, it's Swordmaster." She stated simply and crossing her arms in a physical show of refusing to be swayed.

Nero sighed and leaned back on the couch with a cocky smirk that could almost match Dante's taking a swig of his own beer. "You're both wrong, I _personally _fought Dante not too long ago so I'm going from up-to-date information here, not from something I saw years ago." He started his smirk growing when he saw the two woman glare angrily at him. "Dante is much more interested in showing off than anything else. The way he dodged and jumped about proves it. All those flashy jumps when I shot at him, and when I threw him using my arm and how he landed on that bench, he shows off way too much for it to be either of those. It's Trickster all the way." Nero triumphantly bit into his pizza and brushed in nose, his trademark action.

"Being able to easily dodge you just proves what a bad fighter you are." Lady stated with a smirk.

Nero growled warningly in reply flexing his devil bringer threateningly. "Oh yeah? Like you're so hard to beat, the only reason you carry that damn rocket launcher is so you don't have to get into some real fighting, sword-to-sword like a real slayer." He jerked his head over to Kalina Ann which was leaning against the couch arm next to Lady.

Trish sniggered to herself, it was rare to see anyone stand up to Lady like that but Nero seemed to have no fear. Lady rounded on Trish with a equally spine chilling glare though Trish was unfazed. "Like you can talk _Gloria_, you just hid behind that persona practically the whole time."

The three continued to argue as they ate and drank making their way through Dante's fridge until the click of boots and loud yawn informed them that the man in question had finally woken up. Dante made his way down the stairs only wearing his boots and his red jeans with black chaps. He frowned when he saw the three uninvited guests sitting on his couch eating his pizza and drinking his beer loudly arguing over something that would most likely cost him quite a few in repairs when it got out of hand.

Being the first to spot Dante as he returned from the kitchen holding cold pizza in one hand and chugging a beer in the other Nero shouted over the other two. "Dante!" He called leaning over the back of the couch shouting to the elder demon slayer.

"It's one in the afternoon and you're only just getting up?" Lady commented with an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you wanted me you would have had no problems with deciding to wake me up." Dante cut back with a smirk and biting into the pizza. Lady glared in return as Dante gulped down more of the beer, closing his eyes enjoying the cool beverage. Lady and was about to snap back at him but Nero shouted over her.

"Dante settle a fight for us?" It sounded like a question but Nero's voice implied that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Dante opened one eye as he drank to show he was listening. "What's your favourite style?"

Dante lowered the can and answered instantly. "Doggy."

Almost just as quickly Trish and Lady fired bullets from their guns which lodged themselves in different parts of Dante's body. Dante let out a cry of shock, though it was directed more to almost dropping his beer and pizza than from the sudden barrage of bullets.

"You're such a pervert!" Lady accused angrily as she put her gun back into her holster.

"What's wrong with you Dante?" Trish snapped back mimicking Lady's action.

"You asked." Dante stated defensively.

Lady and Trish continued to glare at him both considering shooting him again. Nero on the other hand, due to his religious upbringing, blinked in honest confusion and tilted his head almost cutely to one side with a frown of confusion.

"Doggy style? I've never heard of that." Nero stated confusion twinkling in his bright blue eyes.

"And you never will." Trish concluded turning back to her pizza and forgetting the argument.

"Wait! I want to learn Doggy style." Nero cried defensively and moving onto his knees on the couch so he could lean a little closer to Dante. "Dante will you teach me Doggy style?" Nero asked hopefully, Dante had taught him various things over the last few months including some of his fighting styles and Nero was eager to learn more. He wanted to become stronger and he'll be damned if they keep something like a new fighting style from him.

"Nero sit down!" Trish shouted angrily pulling on the back of his long signature dark blue trench coat but Nero batted her away.

"Why can't Dante teach me Doggy style?" Nero complained.

Dante smirked and began to play along teasing the unknowing teen slayer. "You see kid, they don't think you're _hard_ enough to do Doggy style." Dante stated.

"Dante." Trish hissed warningly.

"That's not true I'm hard!" Nero snapped glaring at Trish and Lady in turn. Dante placed a hand over his mouth desperately trying to stifle his sniggers quickly composing himself before Nero noticed.

"You sure about that kid? I mean you can't just be a little _hard, _you have to be _rock hard._" Dante continued his grin, it widened when Nero continued to argue.

"I swear Dante." Lady snapped angrily.

"I'm rock hard! I'm definitely hard enough to do Doggy style!" Nero fought his corner defiantly rising to his feet and glaring at the two women who he thought were standing in his way of becoming stronger slayer. Dante desperately tried to cover his sniggers. "I'll show you just how hard I am right now."

Trish froze at the last comment, Lady chocked on her beer and Dante, completely unable to keep himself composed now, clutched his ribs laughing insanely and grabbing hold of the desk for support dropping the two items in his hands. Nero blinked in honest confusion as he watched Dante laugh confusion filling his face quickly replaced with anger at the thought of his fighting skills being mocked.

"What are you laughing at old man? I am hard! If you don't believe me let me show you how hard I am damn it!" Nero shouted angrily at the elder male. Dante's legs were becoming weak as he continued to laugh, his knees were shaking dangerously on the verge of collapsing. A smirk traced Nero's face and he crossed his arms. "I've showed you many times how hard I am Dante, I've also showed many other demons too! Sanctus saw how hard I was that day in Fortuna and Kyrie even complimented me on how hard I was! You should have seen her face when I showed her!"

Dante's knees finally gave out below him and he fell to his knees laughing harder than he ever had before barely able to breath.

"Damn it old man! Why won't you believe how hard-" Nero was cut off when Trish finally gained control of herself again and grabbed a fistful of Nero's hair and dragged him back to sitting position on the couch.

"That's enough! Now shut up Nero!" Trish stated her tone showed that it was the end of this argument. Nero pouted and glared angrily at the floor beneath him shuffling his feet and grumbling to himself.

Dante was slowly gaining back his composure as he rose to his feet wiping away the tears that had formed from his laughter. The phone beside him rang loudly soon accompanied with Lady's beer car colliding with the side of Dante's head.

"Make yourself useful and answer the phone." She ordered.

Dante took a deep breath finally calm again and answered the phone. "Devil May Cry office."

"I'm gonna get another drink." Nero stated rising to his feet and sneaking over to the desk where Dante stood.

"No we only bury the living, sorry." Dante replied vaguely to the person on the line who had called requesting a funeral burial. He hung up the phone with a soft sigh.

"Hey Dante." Nero muttered quietly trying to make sure Trish and Lady couldn't hear him. "Will you teach me Doggy style? Come on I know I can do it." He whispered.

Dante smirked and nodded answering quietly back. "Sure kid, when Lady and Trish leave come up to my bedroom and I'll teach you." Dante promised.

Nero's eyes lit up excitedly at the thought of learning a new technique. "Great. Thanks Dante I can't wait to learn."

"And I can't wait to teach you kid." Dante replied with a promiscuous wink.

Nero smiled entirely missing the true meaning behind Dante's wink assuming it to be another of Dante's playful actions, he knew how much Dante enjoyed fighting.

Dante smirked as he watch Nero enter the kitchen and sat back on his chair resting both feet on the desk in his usual position. He really couldn't wait to teach Nero Doggy style, and all the other styles in between.

Doggy… it really _was_ Dante's favourite style.

Finished! I don't know how that came to me ^-^' It somehow just appeared in my head today. I hope you enjoyed it!

Read and Review Please!


End file.
